


Lockpicking

by WeCouldPretend



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Lance and Arthur are way too stressed, Lancelot/Arthur if you squint real hard, Massive brotp, Skills of a Champion, What a pair of cuties, Why so paranoid Lance?, but really they're just best friends, lockpicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCouldPretend/pseuds/WeCouldPretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a little off-duty mission with Arthur concerning the bedroom door and one of Lancelot's paranoid little idiosyncrasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockpicking

Lancelot knelt in front of the door, nervous as hell. Not a single movement or action betrayed the worry or nerves that wracked through him. A small sort of pride was left somewhere in the mess of nerves, and he depended on it to see him through this. A glance over his shoulder confirmed that King Arthur had taken his designated place to the left and slightly behind the Champion.

The blond man smirked at Lancelot, especially at the nervousness behind his champion’s grey eyes. Nothing amused him more than watching such a strong and capable person get so nervous over something this miniscule.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The King asked, slightly concerned for his champion. He hid it carefully, shifting the signature red cloak around his shoulders. He was here to support his friend, not make him anxious.

Lancelot nodded shakily. He would do this, and not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Failing would mean possibly putting his king in danger, something he could not accept. He lifted the small set of lock picking tools to the keyhole and looked back at Arthur again.

The King smiled, changing the smirk into something kinder and more forgiving. Moving slightly, he put his hand on his knight’s shoulder before moving away again to flip an hourglass over. “And... Go!” he said simply, watching as Lancelot instantly dove for the lock, twisting the wires and picks here and there, shifting occasionally as the lock mechanism moved about. He loved to watch Lancelot work, it made him seem so alive. The fire in his eyes and the song in his heart lightened the burdens they both carried now. The life of a King and his most trusted Champion was a stressful one. On the second flip of the hourglass, about half way through, Lancelot sighed and twisted the final time.

The door clicked open, a single thud released the lock. Lance looked up to his king, searching for approval. He found it readily in Arthur's face, a genuine beam of adoration and pride as he knelt to hug his champion. Lancelot had done it! In under two minutes he had opened the door. Opened Arthur’s door.

"You did it Lan!" Arthur laughed, pleased beyond belief that he had such a capable person as his Champion.

“It seems as if I have!” Lancelot responded in disbelief, allowing King Arthur to pull him to his feet. The black that claimed his entire wardrobe contrasted with the King’s red doublet and gold tunic as he was all but lifted off the ground. It distracted him for a moment, the clashing of the colors as the taller man pulled him up.

Arthur affectionately ruffled Lance’s black hair, releasing the Champion from the embrace but keeping one arm casually slung over his shoulder.

“So, what’s next on the agenda?” Lancelot asked as they walked out together, side by side as always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Notes and feedback appreciated and PLEASE let me know if you find any spelling errors!


End file.
